


Complete

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Kink Meme, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartolomeo drabble, set during Assassin's Creed II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=289737#t289737

Bartolomeo roared with laughter as he waded into the battle, fierce joy on his rugged, scarred face.  “Come, my friends!” to called to the guards, whose stand was wavering in the face of the well-known madman of Alviano.  “I am not a jealous man, I will let my Bianca carry you all to death’s sweet embrace.”

He knew that others thought him insane.  Even that cold-blooded assassin had all but sneered in pushing Bianca away with his sarcastic ‘charmed, I’m sure.’  Bartolomeo cared not.  Let others call him mad.  Let others waste their lives chasing coin, or women, or power, or wine.

He plunged Bianca deep into an unprotected chink in a guard’s armor with a satisfied grunt.  Whatever others may think, no one and nothing else could make his blood sing with savage delight the way Bianca did.  She was all he needed.


End file.
